minerafandomcom-20200213-history
Factions and Governments
The three world powers are not the only ones vying for control. The Arkos Island Nations Due to unusual climate patterns, the Arkos Island Nations rest farther north that the traditional tropical lands of Minera. This has allowed the area to flourish with commerce and trade with the nearby empire, but piracy has made their neighbors scornful. The island nations have taken to using locally tradition coral coins as their official currency in defiance of the Daen, who prefer metals. The Island of Fallow and its capital, Crow, was destroyed recently. Its Matriarch Lillian's mind was overtaken by Pesgoth. BlackWater Sound, an atoll in Cape Wayward, has been found to be truly cursed. For the price of souls, those of the living or recently dead, can be traded for ship repairs. Its jackdusty Kaven makes a tidy profit in spirits from ships making their way over Betrayal Trench. There are a number of famous ships that sail around the islands: The Raider Maid: Piloted by Captain Dolan. This ship is lost at sea a presumed sunk. The Coincutter: Captained by Writh, who died at the hands of Beastmen. Beastland Brigan: Slavers with no captain. The Bloodmother: A ghost ship. The Torrent: Pirate ship of ill repute (because pirate ship doesn't say it already). Battletooth, an old Warmaiden refit for cargo, and then piracy, has been spotted in the isles. The Red Bones Pirates They have been known to use kedging anchors, heavy shots on chain that can turn an enemy boat that is in motion, or sink it. The Red Bones, whose decks and and sails are often spattered with red paint, have taken to the skies with a small airship fleet. These pirates are controlled by Captain Grath. The Beastlands Also known as Shorguth. "No war is stronger than time." - Dread Prince Vodush The Shorguth Princes Dread, Black, Grim, Holy, Elevated, and Graced These are the main rulers A democratic council of elders and statesmen The three "good" princes want to stop the Unravelling by entering the global war, the three "bad" want to isolate themselves and protect the homeland Their council is called the Maw City life is sophisticated, yet brutal to those who are seen to have broken the law. Fights and disputes are settled in public by designated arbiters, who are found most anywhere in the realm. They revel in their fine art and culture, and value their battle prowess as much as their musical or philosophical talents The inauguration of the dread prince Bazur, taking over for Vodush Blar, who was was killed by Arcane Affairs, lead into a new era of Shorguth. The people of Shorguth have great appreciation for art and power. The Beastlands has a sponsoring system for outsiders, where humans may become members of a community after five generations. Arbiters are wandering judges who settle disputes and claims. Ambient Magic is strong in the realm. Beastlands citizens do not like magically translated language. The Elven kingdom is currently at war with the rest of Maw, because the other beast races tried to enact a plan to breed all elves out of Shorguth. Sphere Priests Astrologers and astronomers that act as court seers. The Nabisaar, a mountain of observatories used to view the heavens The Sphere Priests have since been rooted out of Shorguth by the Maw because they sided with the elves in a racial conflict. Boneseers The elite guard and assassins of the Shorguth Princes The Lord of the Broken Last high king of the Beastlands, has numerous followers The Meridian Zealots Those who worship the damaging magics in Minera. They are gaining popularity among the people for sharing wealth and goods. (from magic) Beastlands Warlords Nok, half-orc ruler of the north Sarath, ogre jungle leader Frem Lakir, troll-kin master artist of the western coast Recanuth, Elven baddass if the southern wastes Azuregroth, dwarven clan warlords Ul, kobold, goblin and mederbeast war clans that wanter the east The warlords act as the police and armies of the war-culture of the Beastlands. Moruth Agul Orc druids responsible for taming the wilderness and rooting out magic Gateforge Dwarves Dwarven engineers that work with the sphere priests on their starchart machinery Dead Magic Zone The Dead Magic Zone is the birthplace of Novomancy, the magic of altering reality. The Dead Magic Zone has three levels of perception built into its landscape. One is a continent-wide salt flat with lightning tornadoes, the odd sound of truncated thunder, and massive worm-like reptiles. This version is what astral travellers, those using scrying, or people having spiritual visions or dreams see. The second version, superimposed over the first, so when an individual enters the area, they see a blasted desert like the first, but with ghostly ruins and the sounds of echoes that have been bouncing around for ages. Those with certain abilities or mindsets, the second version of the zone shows ancient cities being built or crumbling all at once, long-finished battles still being fought by beings made of dust, and a sky full of suns or moons in different stages. This version of the Dead Magic Zone can only be seen when standing within its borders, and then only when the person's mind is open to it through these means: Great pain or dying, drugs or large amounts of alcohol, a state of grieving or of love, those with extremly low or high willpower, people with mental disabilities, traumatic childhoods, or various applicable traits or backgrounds. People that can see the second version do not see it all at once, but portions of it layered over the first. The third version is the more true landscape, and it can viewed by those who have been in the Dead Magic Zone for a few weeks. I Overall bad feeling being there. Effects: *-1D6 willpower, stamina. -1D8 wits, -1D4 awareness *-1 to all mental saves *For cast magic, 50% will cause wild magic effects, 50% all magic effects are nullified. *ALL mystical or psionic traits, skills, and backgrounds are subject to the above roll when used. *General feeling of dread or anxiety in the zone. *15% chance after a mental breakdown, argument, or other emotional or physical trauma that the player will lose control of their character for a few hours. People who live in the dead magic zones are called Ashers. The Mana Council This worldwide mage's guild has roots in the pre-Daen cultures that occupied Minera. They are mysterious, powerful but not directly influential in world affairs, and very profit motivated. Its leader is named Annamar. The Torn Lands The Land of Zar The desert land of Zar is a fascinating area rich with ancient culture, exotic people, and robust trade. Sombre The master assassins. Led by Gilex, a goblin assassin. Freeboot Guild The tongue-in-cheek name for the unified theive's guild in Daen. Its leader is named Athan. Bolters Loose association of technomantic dwarves. Category:The mana council Category:Arkos island nations Category:Pre-daen civilization Category:Piracy